Obsessed Or In Love?
by TwilightOfTheNewMoonEclipse
Summary: Edward had a mental condition, and it's now driven him to this. To loving someone he's never met. And to save himself, he's kidnapping her, to make her see that he loves her and for her to love him back. But the question is, is it love or obsession?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yep, that's right I own Twilight! …Okay, so maybe I don't, but a girl can dream!

This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! This is just a preview! And everyone in this story is human.

Edward Cullen P.O.V

Obsessed. I knew I was, and I also knew that it wasn't my entire fault, but I couldn't help it. I was in love with her and I needed her to know it.

So I'm making my family do something that they never thought I would ever ask them to do. They never thought that my condition would get to be this bad. Neither did I.

I was born with a condition where I protect things, which are precious to me. I obsess with them, and in obsessing with them I have to make sure that nothing happens to them, or I blame myself, and panic to the point where my father – Dr. Carlisle Cullen- will have to sedate me, to make me calm down.

So now my condition has come to this. I want to protect another human being. I know it's wrong, but I have to be able to hold her and watch her, or I'll be forced to the point where I can't take it anymore.

So I've asked my family to help me do the thing that I think they dreaded most, with my condition.

Kidnap.

Kidnap, the girl that holds my very existance together. The girl who doesn't even know I exist.

Isabella Swan. My Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, just wanted to let you all in on why I haven't added another chapter yet. I really don't like I when people don't review, so sorry guys, but unless I get at LEAST 10 reviews, or more for a chapter I won't continue. Also I will mostly only update on weekends, my weeks are always really busy! So please review that way I can update!


	3. Chapter 3

Edward P.O.V

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! WE'VE DONE ALL THE PLANING, I NEED HER HERE NOW!"

We were in my father's office, discussing for the (what felt like) hundredth time, the plan to get my Bella here. She was to be here tomorrow evening, but I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for one more second. If she got hurt… Just knowing that I could have had her out of harms way…

"Edward calm yourself, please. We are doing the best we can, and have to make sure that Bella will arrive here safely, she will not know what is going on and will most likely be very frightened and confused. We have to consider the possibility that she could hurt herself in the process of us removing her from her home and transferring her here," Carlisle said.

"Fine! Alight, I understand that but I still don't see why I have to wait here! I should be able to come. If she dose hurt herself I need to be there to fix it"-

"No. I'm sorry Edward, but you and I both know how you get when something precious to you gets hurt and you see it, and it's out of your control." Carlisle and I have been through my condition many times, and him being a doctor, he has been able to analyze what happens, in certain situations.

"I can control myself just fine around her. I know I can! Please, I have to be there, it's hard enough knowing that you have to knock her out. Please."

Carlisle had a thoughtful expression come over his face, and the room was dead silent as he thought it over. I just stared at him, waiting for his answer when he finally said,

"Were all going to have to do some serious replaning befor tomorrow Edward, I hope you understand that." He gave me a hard look as he said this, and I nodded my head vigorisly and smiled. "Okay then," he sighed and mumbled something like 'it's going to be a long night', after calling the family up to join us.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hey! Next chapter will be them taking Bella. So review!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward P.O.V

We were ready. Finally after months of planning, I had made sure everything for Bella was ready. Her room was perfect (I would settle for nothing less, for her). It was painted a dark night blue, with the ceiling black and stars painted all over the ceiling. I wanted it to feel relaxing, and I hope she thought it was. Her bed was a canopy, with the sheets all silk. Her dressers and closets had clothes that I knew she would feel most comfortable in- t-shirts, jeans, running shoes- but I had allowed Alice to put in a few dresses and a skirt or two because Alice will be Alice. I could only hope that Alice got her sizes right. I also had a bookshelf put in for her, I wasn't quite positive what her favorite books were, but I guessed. There is still some room for more books; if she wants certain books that we don't have all she would have to do is say so.

At this moment Alice, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and I were in the van that we were going to transfer Bella in, to get her back home. The back of the van had been 'made' as comfortable as possible for Bella. I made sure we had blankets; pillows and medical supplies back there. Bella was going to be knocked out- with chloroform. That fact made me nervous enough, even though Carlisle had reassured me that chloroform was a 'safe' way to make a person knocked out without having to physically hurt the person.

On the way to Bella's house I remembered how I came across her, that day I was in town.

_**Flashback**_

_I was just looking over all of the books in the 'Classics' section of the library. _

_I went to pick up 'The Secret Garden' when it fell and as I went to get it, but another hand beat me to it. A feminine hand. I stood up and saw a beautiful face looking back at me, and it smiled. I felt my whole world brighten. _

"_You dropped this?" She spoke to me as she lifted the book to give to me._

_I nodded my head and took the book from her hands. _

"_It's a good book. I loved the classics." She smiled at me again. I found my voice, "I do as well-" "Bella!" I looked away from the beauty and saw a woman who looked similar to the beauty in some ways. _

"_Bella, did you find a book yet or can we just leave I have to go, hun! I have to meet Phil for his practice! I promised!"_

"_Okay Mom, coming!" Bella- it was truly fitting-turned back to me and said, " I have to go now, have fun reading." She smiled one last time and turned away. _

_I never wanted her to leave, I wanted to hold her and have her protected at all times. I had to know more about her, and wanted her in my life. I quickly put the book back and left the store the same way Bella went, as I hurried to find Carlisle._

_**End Flashback**_

I came out of my remembrance trance, as the car came to a slow, and eventual stop. We were here, at Bella's house. And now my Bella, my love was only a few sort minutes away from being in my arms.

……………………………..

Hey guys! I want to thank you guys for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and I'll see you guys next time!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

By the time we had gotten to Bella's house it was 3 in the morning, and the little town was all asleep. Bella's father's car wasn't in the driveway, so therefore he must have been on call, at the police department. As I observed our surroundings Emmett and Jasper were preparing the clorophorm, and Carlisle was making sure that the amount was just enough to knock Bella out, without access clorophorm going through her system. This had to be done by knowing Bella's weight. Carlisle being a doctor was able to get access to Bella's medical files. According to her files she was very accident prone, which did nothing to ease my nerves, and made the situation more intense for me. Alice was trying to make me calm down, which was not working.

"Edward, please stop fidgeting. Carlisle is triple checking the amount, and Emmett and Jasper both know to be gentle with her. You know this, everything is going to be fine!"

"But why do I have to stay in the van?!"

"Because, it was a condition of you coming along. Your lucky your even here now." Carlisle responded.

I just groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Okay, it looks like it's time." Carlisle said while looking at the clock.

My shoulders tensed and Alice rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"It'll be alright." Was all she said as Jasper and Emmett exited the van.

I watched the clock intensely as one minute went by. My eyes darted to the house, to see if they were coming.

Nothing.

Where were they? Another minute passed and once again my eyes darted to see if they coming. And they were. Emmett was carrying Bella bridal style, supporting her head on his chest, as he walked toward the van, Jasper not far behind.

Alice and Carlisle had to hold me down so that I didn't run to carry her myself.

When I saw her up close I could see that she looked to be like she was in a peaceful slumber.

As if she was my own sleeping beauty.

They brang her in to the van with me watching them intensely, making sure Emmett wasn't holding her too tightly, or light enough that she could fall. As soon as they got in the van, Carlisle immedietly started the car, and started heading back home.

Emmett handed her to me, and I placed her head on my lap, while I positioned her in a comftable way for her to "sleep". Alice handed me a blanket, that I placed over her body.

I finally had my Bella, and _nothing _ was going to take her away from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"…So I'll just eat dinner with the guys and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Dad, be safe, I love you."

Charlie had just called me to let me know he's going to be back late… or early. He said he was going to be back early morning from work. It was now 7:30pm and I had just finished making dinner. I sighed as I looked at the spegetti I had just finished making.

"Love you too Bells, night."

"Night,Dad ."

_Oh well. I guess it's leftovers for lunch tomorrow._

I put the leftover spegetti in the fridge, and ate dinner alone, while watching TV.

When I was done I washed the dishes, as I pondered what Charlie would do without me.

_I wonder how Phil is doing with Mom's cooking. _

I smiled as I thought of this,- my Mom was never one for true home cooking, she was always experimenting. Let's just say it never ended well. Like her brusstlesprout casserole – I shuddered when I thought of this. That was definetly in the top three of her worst 'inventions'.

I missed her so much. I decided that I would check my e-mail tonight and send her and Phil one.

As I got on my e-mail I saw that my Mom had sent me one-

**Hey baby! How are you doing? How's Charlie? Are you doing well in school?...**

Basically she asked me a ton of questions, and told me how Phil was possibly going to be signed to a team.

After I had responded to all of her questions I told her about fifty times how much I loved and missed her. I also told her to give my best wishes to Phil for him to get signed.

I closed my e-mail and checked the time, it was now 9:20pm.

I went into the shower and after got into my pajamas. I went downstairs to make sure all the doors were locked, which they were and then went to bed. By the time I fell asleep it was around 10:00pm.

When I was woken, I was woken up by what I thought was the front door opening. Looking up at the clock it was 3:05am. I gave no thought to this, Charlie would just go into and plop into bed; as he usually does after taking the night shift.

I turned back over to my side and started to fall back asleep, when I noticed something.

There were two sets of footdteps.

_Did Charlie bring someone home with him? At three in the morning? That dosen't seem like Charlie…_

I started to get up and turn when my door opened. I could barely see in the dark. All I could see was two outlines- one was big, burly and butch. The other was smaller but also fit and slim.

But I knew in that moment that neither of them were Charlie.

Before I could even think about screaming the bigger of the two came over and put some kind of cloth over my mouth.

"Bella you need to be quiet, okay? We don't want Ed…"

Before he could finish speaking I was blacking out. My last thought I had was wondering how he knew my name.


	7. Chapter 7

_Where am I?_

This was the first thought I had as I regained my senses. After that thought I was hit with the smell of fruit and toast. I suddenly felt very hungry. As my feeling was coming back I felt a very soft blanket on top of me and it was very warm. As I listened to my surroundings I heard birds, and wind from the trees. There also seemed to be the sound of waves, like on a beach…

_My house is no where near the ocean._

As I came to my senses more I started to remember what happened.

And I started to panic.

I tried to open my eyes but they seemed glued shut. So I started to move my body, but it seemed frozen. My breath was coming out in little quick huffs.

_Panicking isn't going to do you any good. Breath. In and out. _

Slowly I stopped panicking and calmed myself down.

As I did this I realised it helped as I was able to move my hands now. I tested my eyes again and they began to open. I had to blink a few times to clear my blurred vision. The first thing I saw the ceiling. Black, but painted with light mini stars to look like the night sky. Then I saw the bed. A beautiful canopy bed with dark blue covers. As I turned my head I saw two large doors with windows and pearl white curtains. The doors were open and I saw a balcony. Passed the balcony was were the beach was. I could see the waves crashing against the shore. It gave a very peaceful feeling in a not so peaceful situation.

As I turned my head the other way a plate full of fruit and a glass of milk was on a bedside table. My stomach grumbled reminding me how hungry I was. The place forgotten, for a moment, I tested my muscles again and was able to move them fairly well. Still a little sluggish, I pulled myself and grabbed an orange slice. I popped it into my mouth and looked around the room.

The thing that first caught my attention was the bookshelf. As I looked a little closer I saw some of my classics. This scared me some, as I was reminded of my situation. Whoever brought me here apparently knew I liked books. As I looked around the room more I saw a dresser. I didn't want to know if it already had clothes in it. That would just scare me more. And to be perfectly honest I don't want to faint right now.

As I looked back over at the balcony I thought perhaps that could be my escape. I crept out of the covers and tested my legs. They seemed alright, no longer numb. I made my way over to the balcony and looked down. It was at least a fifty feet drop. To far for me to jump, and there were no stairs leading to the beach. As I looked down further to see if there was anything that could possibly break my fall. I turned around to see the door to the room opening.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Do Not Own Twilight. **_

_The door opened to reveal a woman. She had brown hair with golden like highlights, and her eyes were a beautiful golden shade of hazel. She was wearing a teal, short sleeved, cotton dress. She was beautiful. In her hands she held a bottle of what appeared to be Advil. _

_She looked over at the bed and turned to face me, some shock displayed on her face. As she saw me on the balcony she smiled, but it seemed slightly forced. _

"_Hello dear. I'm surprised to see your up, you've only been asleep a couple hours." _

_She looked me over and then looked over to the plate of fruit. _

"_You really should eat, honey. I'm sure you worked up a small appetite after last night, no?"_

_She looked back at me and with guilt evident on her face. This woman seemed to have a sort of calming affect on me, similar to the setting around me. _

_However as calming as all of this was supposed to be, I was very aware of the situation right now. There was a strange woman standing in front of me, with me standing in a foreign room, in a foreign house, and who knows where I am or if I'm even anywhere near home!_

_This woman was now looking at me as if she was expecting me to do something. I didn't. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_When I didn't respond or even move she looked at me concern. _

"_Bella? Do you have a headache? I have Advil right here sweetheart. Come lay down and eat something and then you I'll give one."_

_Her voice was laced with concern, and she had taken on a tone that made me feel like I was a little child, crying for her mother. But even as I noticed this, what caught my attention was the fact that she knew my name. By this time I was still frozen on the balcony gripping the railing to the point it was painful. I did not know how to go about the situation. _

_Should I say something? Should I do what she said? Will that anger her? What do I do?_

The woman was now sitting at the edge on the top of the bed, looking at me. Her smile was now gone and she was wearing a look of confusion and dismay. Eventually, after a pregnant pause she got up and started to make her way to the door. 

"I can see your not comfortable, so I'll leave for now, but please do eat something. You look like you're hungry." 

She said this with a sad, dismayed tone. As she turned to leave, I found myself blurting 

"How do you know my name?"

This came out as a whisper, however she seemed to have heard it. She turned around to look at me once more. She smiled all traces of dismay, and confusion gone. 

"I'm not the one to explain that to you."

"Then can you explain to me why I'm here? Or why I was drugged? Or why the hell I was taken from my father, and have no idea where I am?"

I could feel myself getting angry. I had a right to it. After all this random woman comes here and tell me to eat, and tries to be nice to me when I don't know her, but she apparently knows me! And when I try to ask her a question she tells me she isn't the one to tell me! 

"No dear, I can't explain that to you. Edward is the one who wants to do that. After he has explained I will be happy to tell you anything you wish to know."

"Who on earth is Edward? And how does he know me?"

"Now that I can answer. Edward is my son. He is a few years older than you. I'm afraid I can't say anything for your other question though."

I sighed and decided this was getting no where. I moved over to the bed and sat down in the middle. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. All the while the woman was staring at me. Still near the door she looked at me and said

"Do you want something different to eat, Bella? I'm afraid I didn't know your preferences on breakfast."

Feeling defeated I replied with "No, this is fine." I added "You know it's very rude for you to know my name and for me not to know yours". 

Her face fell from the smile to be a look of slight horror for a moment, and slipped back into her normal smile. 

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was terribly rude of me. My name is Esme, and it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
